


Words of Ice

by lishuponastar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, M/M, prompt for SRS, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lishuponastar/pseuds/lishuponastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael are stuck in the pit. Adam is breaking but Michael just can't find the words to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnalyseThisInkBlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/gifts).



He couldn’t do it anymore. Neither of them could; he could see it in Adam’s face, the blank eyes staring into abyss from his curled up position. The floor of hell. Rock bottom. A pit of frost and ice, burning them in unusual ways until they became desensitised to it and began to break. A million lifetimes in Hell was bound to cause some damage. Frozen bodies overthrown with frozen emotions. Their mutual affection something of the past. With Adam’s mind almost lost, Michael had been unable to comfort him in the usual way. Words were lost to him as much as Adam. He had nothing except the arm which was wrapped around the human. A protective embrace, holding warmth that made them both shiver and rock into each other in search of more heat. No words. No words. No words.  
Michael chanted in his head, his hands curling and uncurling against Adam’s ribs, the bones protruding in harsh lines against the thin, pale skin encasing his soul. His beautiful soul. Beautiful. Michael wept for it. His head dropping forward onto Adam’s shoulder, a shudder overtaking him, they had been alone for so long. Words their only relief. But words. Words escaped them both. Words wouldn’t help. Words, words, words. Too many. Not enough. Wouldn’t help. He quaked in both grief and satisfaction of skin-to-skin contact. And they slept. For eternity in the ice. Being wrapped in each other, the only comfort they found.


End file.
